Leo's Venture
by DrakeHawk
Summary: Leo was a regular teen boy. Little did he know what was in store for him when he encountered a purple cube in his basement. When he and his best friends are teleported into Minecraft itself, their lives are changed forever. Follow Leo in this story of adventure, danger, magic, and love.
1. Freedom From School

_**Leo's Venture**_

-

_{Hey guys! I'm making another fanfic! This one is based off pretty much everything set down by the author Najee in his story Yokai Shojo Rakuen. I give credits for setting to him. Mojang created the game. And Flameverra made the mod until it was opensourced. So here's some links:_

Najee: u/3895948/  
Yokai Shojo Rakuen (YSR): u/3895948/  
Minecraft: .net  
Mob Talker: topic/1300071-142ssplanmob-talker-beta-11open-sour ced/

So without further ado, let's begin! (And an apology to my AzuDai fans, I'm sorry I haven't updated at all, I've seriously lost motivation to write that, but I may update it soon)}

-

I ran home from school, rejoicing in the bliss that is summer. Track had just ended, so I went home. My mom's car was gone, as was my dad's, so I unlocked the door myself.

Of course, I headed straight for the computer, and started up Minecraft. My mom had left a note for me on the computer desktop, which I was running Windows 9 on. It said,

_ March 9, 2015  
Dear Leo,  
You can play Minecraft until I get home. Then you must get off, and do something else.  
Sincerely, Mom_

Boy does she know me.

I logged onto my friend's server and got to work, building an epic castle and stuff. Eventually I heard my mom's SUV hit the driveway and I logged off just as she got inside.

"I love you, Leo Roy Navis," she cooed to me. I smiled slightly and replied,  
"I love you too, mom."

I headed downstairs, to plan out my build in Minecraft a bit more. As I walked to my desk in the basement, I passed a mirror, and looked at myself.

I was sort of tan, just naturally. My thick brown hair went just past halfway down my neck, and just past my eyebrows for the bangs. I had black eyebrows and body hair (which was still relatively sparse). I was 6'0", skinny but wiry, athletic, built to run. Even so, I had a bit of muscle there, but you could only see if I flexed.

Then what I wore. I had on a black t-shirt with a custom Medieval coat-of-arms I designed on it. I was wearing black and grey athletic shorts, and White Adidas tennis shoes, with grey and red features. Around my neck was a Titanium-Braid necklace, with the colors of Red, Black, and Grey on it.

I was 16, and behind me was my personal backpack, custom-made with the word, "Drawkland" sewn onto it. There I kept a Swiss Army Knife, a pair of grey-navy jeans, and a school XC hoodie I wear. This backpack was dear to me.

Then, while inspecting myself in the mirror, I noticed a floating purple cube in the corner. I turned to it.

"It looks like an Ender Crystal from the Ender Towers that the Dragon draws health from," I decided out loud. I was still perplexed at this cubey thing.

I threw my knife into it, and it swallowed it up. I was really freaked out now, but regardless, I slowly inched towards it. I had gotten about 4 feet from it, when suddenly the floating purple cube grew big black tentacles which wrapped around my left leg.

I yelped in alarm as the thing pulled me towards it. I quickly grabbed my backpack and beat the cube with it, but it swallowed up my backpack.

I had a look of fear in my eyes as it pulled me into it. I then fell into a black vortex, and I felt as if I had been pulled into the void ...

{Do you think this one is good? Once again, remember to check out Najee and Yokai Shojo Rakuen, my inspiration for this story!}

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Spawn

**Spawn**

I was falling through the void. It was unnerving and disorienting, I tried to regain my bearings, but I couldn't get a grasp on which way was up or down or anywhere.

Then all air was sucked from my lungs and I blacked out.

-

I woke up and I had a glaring headache. On top of that, my eyes were way blurry and I could barely make out colors. I knocked on my forehead a bit and my vision cleared up.

What I saw amazed me.

I seemed to be in Minecraft! I examined my surroundings. I was in an Extreme Hills Biome, on a small flat area. About 30 blocks below me was the ocean, and 30 block above was a mountain peak. I walked around and examined my hand.

I wasn't blocky! I looked at my body. I was in the same stuff I was pulled through the portal in, and my body was normal like a regular human and not a blocky Minecraft player model.

My backpack and knife were lying on the ground nearby. I picked them up and holstered my knife.

"Well ... What now?" I said aloud to nobody in particular. I examined the landscape further and climbed to the top of the mountain.

I yelled at the top of my lungs, "Who's out there?!" and there came no reply. I did see a village at the far point of my view; a forest stood between me and it.

I looked and saw the sun sinking in the distance. I hurried and jumped down the mountain, sprinting through the trees before night and the monsters came.

I heard a skeleton crackle from behind me. I took in a sharp breath and ran even faster.

Two arrows whizzed by my head. The sky was still orange, but under the shade of the trees the light level was sufficient for mob spawns. I flew by a creeper, and it hissed and blew up, destroying a small oak tree.

The edge of the forest was within my vision. I dashed out of the forest and ran into the village. I was glad I had run in the right direction.

I jogged, slowing my speed, into a village library. There, a Villager made a "hmph" noise and I tipped my head in greeting.

To seem less suspicious, I grabbed a book from the shelf to seem less suspicious, and headed to the Church. From there I got into the top tower floor and inspected the village.

It had one of each kind of building, and the paths all connected, leaving no dead ends. In the exact middle was the well. Just eyeballing it I could tell the gravel roads were completely symmetrical.

Once night fell and the moon rose, I went back down the ladder. I found a bed on the second floor, so I made a silent apology to whatever priest villager lived here and went to bed.

As my vision faded away, I heard a few "hrrrms" from villagers downstairs (I guess downladder). Soon I passed into sleep.

{Liking it so far?}

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Village

**Village**

I woke up the next morning, quite groggy. I blinked a few times and wiped the sleep from my eyes.

I was confused for a moment, and then I remembered my situation. I got up and stretched.

I went down the ladder to see the priest and butcher having a conversation. I wasn't sure if they understood English, so I just waved and said, "Hey," as I exited the cobblestone building.

I looked in my backpack and saw the book I grabbed last night. Across the cover it read, "The Mob Royalty," and there was no author.

Curious, I opened the cover. There was an introduction:

_"There are many mobs in Minecraftia alone, even when ignoring the Nether, Aether, and Twilight Forest."_

'There seems to be some mods ... um ... Installed here' I noted inwardly.

"But for every hostile or neutral mob, there is a Princess and a King to go along with it. The Queens died long ago, when the princesses were born. Each princess wears something related to their mob, and they look like actual humans, not like the Cube People."

"What?" I exclaimed out loud. I examined what I had just read, "Sounds like the Mob Talker Mod to me ..." I said.

A villager came up to me and I decided to try and trade with him. He offered some Emeralds for an apple. I put my new book away and shook my head to dismiss the guy.

I examined the sky as my situation truly kicked in. I was stuck in my favorite game, with no clue how I get in or out, if I'm alone or surrounded, if this is real or just a massive dream.

The sun had risen to what could be around 10 or 11 o'clock. I had created a working 24-Hour system using the game's coded system with our time.

"Days are 10 minutes, Nights are 5, and both sunrise & sunset are 2.5 minutes, according to the Wiki," I murmured to myself.

A blacksmith walked out of his shop and closed the door. I quickly snuck in and opened the chest. Inside were 3 Bottles of Enchanting, a Clock, Iron Leggings, and a Golden Helmet.

"Jackpot," I whispered as I extracted the goodies. As I donned the helmet and pants, I released the Experience Bottles on myself and put the clock on my hand.

Outside the shop was the Anvil. I grabbed the Clock, took out my pocketknife, and got to work.

I broke open the clock, and as carefully as I could, wrote on the Clock face with my Sharpie, noting where each hour was on the clock. Carefully, I put the Clock together.

Using my only experience, I renamed the Clock [i]Leo's Pocketwatch[i] and repaired what I took apart. I put it in my pocket, after I noted it was about 11:30.

I decided to move on. This village had nothing really left for me. So I punched down a few small trees and made a tower at the edge of the path, just in case I come back.

After using the Crafting Table in the Library, I made a set of wooden tools (excluding the Hoe) and set out, in no general direction. There was a plains biome, which I travelled on, the Forest on my right and the Mountains in the distance.

And with that, my journey began.

{Longer than usual chapter! I want to make the chapters more of this general length in the future. I love writing and reading long chapters, and you guys get more stuff at one time. So be happy! :)  
And any feedback is great! Constructive Criticism is much appreciated, much better than "Oh great chapter dude" or "Keep it up!"  
As much as I love the response, make it worthwhile. If you give no actual feedback I have no idea how you guys feel about the actual plot and writing style, which makes this harder.

Whew! That was a lot of notes. But whatever, see you soon!}

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
